Whole and Unscathed
by Purple Rabbit's Foot
Summary: From now on, to Kakashi and Naruto, Sasuke is The Man Who Lived. A SasuTen OneShot.


**Disclaimer:** Actually, I **own** Naruto. What, you don't believe me? –rolls eyes-

**Whole and Unscathed**  
By: pin0ts

A loud cry erupted in the infant section of the mall, then out came running a couple, the woman securely carrying a baby in her long, slender arms, with the man just beside her. There was no communication, there was no need to, they both know where their next destination is, they've discussed this already. At the breast feeding station.

As they stopped in front of a pink door, the auburn haired woman suddenly grew anxious, it was her first time. She looked back, somewhat asking for some reassurance from her husband. His passive face was contorted to a somewhat confused one, before realizing what was happening.

"Go." It was in his usual monotone, but it had that certain gentleness in it that he only uses when addressing to her. The woman smiled lightly, "This wouldn't take long." She then walked in, leaving her spouse outside, leaning on the white wall.

* * *

Tenten searched for an empty spot, and made herself comfortable, not that she could. She looked around to find everyone breast feeding, well, it IS a breast feeding station, but they all look at ease, some were alone, and quiet, but some were mingling, talking, laughing with other women, as if their bosoms weren't exposed.

'_God, maybe I'm just being unreasonable._' She thought, trying to assure herself, as she started to slowly unbutton her pink blouse, the baby in her arms now only crying lightly. "It's alright, don't be shy." The startled mother looked up to see a pair of magnificent cerulean eyes looking at her with encouragement.

Not wanting to let the woman down, and also wanting to get this thing over with, she took a deep breath and continued unbuttoning. The kind woman then sat beside her, and again started talking. "You know, you remind me of myself." The woman chuckles before introducing herself to her newly found friend. "I'm Misaka."

"Tenten." The brunette's expression changed from pleasant to embarrassed, "Well, it's just… weird. You know…" She tried so hard to reason out and explain, but miserably failed, and this only caused Misaka to again laugh.

* * *

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, isn't that Sasuke-teme?" The masked ninja looked up from his book, and followed the direction his former student's pointing to. And right there, was a tall, jet black haired male, leaning on the wall, hands in his pocket. That's the Uchiha, alright. 

"Yah." Came the older man's short answer, eager to continue reading. "Well then let's go to him!" Naruto dragged the white haired ninja to where his teammate was residing.

Seeing a disturbingly familiar yellow and orange blob in peripheral view, Sasuke turned his head to the left, to get a full view. And boy was he right. It was the self proclaimed future Hokage, a foxy smile plastered on his face, with Kakashi trailing, or was rather being hauled by him, who didn't seem to mind, too engrossed with the pink book.

"SASUKE!" Naruto's booming voice startled and sent stranger's heads to their direction, earning a grunt from the raven haired man, not that the blonde cared. Nearing the Uchiha, the blue orbed man spoke again, now, thankfully, in his normal voice. "So, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for Tenten." His head motioned to the pink door, earning an insignificant 'Ooooh' from his friend, and some kind of throaty sound from the Copy Nin, whether it was because of Sasuke's statement or what he's reading, they're not really sure, but it's most likely the latter.

Silence overwhelmed the area, which was very odd for the resident loud mouth was present. But not for too long. The blonde is now looking at the pink door, a mischievous smile on his lips, rubbing his hands together, some twisted plan forming in his head.

"I have a—" Naruto started, but was immediately cut off by a firm 'no' from his teammate. "What? I haven't even said anything yet!"

"I know this is another one of your stupid dares." Sasuke knowingly reasoned, because since last week, when they played the oh so cliché game of Truth or Dare, the blonde is in a dare spree. "Well, I'll just ask—"

"No." The Copy Nin seemed to also have read the Uzumaki's mind, "WHAT!? YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT THE DARE IS!"

Angry, Naruto walked towards the pink door, held the bronze door knob before saying, "Hmph. I'll just do it myself!"

The Uchiha's round, black orbs went to slits, not knowing, but also not liking what's happening, "What are you planning to do?"

Naruto faced his biggest rival, and snorted, "So now you want to know," He crossed his arms on his chest. "but I'm not telling."

To emphasize, the Hokage wannabe turned the door knob slowly, but wasn't able to go further, because Sasuke was already beside him, with a tight grip on his wrist. "Don't you dare…" He threatened.

"So does that mean you're gonna do the dare?" From childishly stubborn to hopeful and starry eyed—that's Naruto!

Sasuke hesitated a bit, and weighed the possibilities. He _could_ just knock him out… but would that really stop his stubborn friend? Probably not. He _could_ also rip his eye sockets out. But Tenten would probably kill him for that.

So he rolls his eyes and released his tight grip on Naruto, "Fine." And as expected the orange clad man jumped and wooed in excitement. And again, it was something other shoppers didn't appreciate.

Surprised, the masked Jounin looked up, and asked in disbelief, "Really?"

The stoic man chose to ignore his sensei and gazed expectantly at the blonde before him. He seemed to notice this, so he stopped cheering and asked defensively, "What?"

The raven haired man gave out an exasperated look before stating the obvious, "The dare?" Naruto brightened up again at the mention of this and started to rub his hands together, ready to unleash his evil plan.

"I dare you," He points a finger at his friend, "Uchiha Sasuke, a husband, a father, a son, a friend, an enemy, a shinobi…" This earned the ranting blonde a smack on the head by the man he was minutes ago describing, "Get on with it."

Naruto glared at him and sighed gruffly before continuing, "I dare you to… drum roll please," He said to no one in particular, and again, it earned him another blow. "What the hell is wrong with you!? Can't you stand a little suspense?"

And as usual, there was no response from the Uchiha. "Okay, okay. I dare you to go in there," He now pointed at the pink door, "stay for a full minute, and **survive**. Dun dun dun dun…" Smack. "Why you…"

After hearing what the dare actually is, Kakashi can't help but pull away from his book, and grab a portion of the blonde's clothing to prevent any bloody happenings at the mall.

While at this, Sasuke was on his way to his doom, and surprisingly, he held such a cool exterior. "…or so it seems." The eldest of the three mutters, "This should be interesting."

* * *

The only female Uchiha was enjoying the solitude while conversing with a new friend, when a sudden loud gasp and a shrill shriek tore everything apart.

Readying herself for the worst, Tenten immediately handed her son to Misaka and ran to where the cry erupted, buttoning her blouse and getting the kunai hidden under her sleeve at the process.

She faced the source of dilemma, so ready to attack, but then, she saw who it was, and she paled, blood draining from her face. "What the hell…" Then all the blood came rushing back—too quickly to be safe. "SASUKE!?"

And he just smirks.

* * *

"… 57… 58… 59… 60…"

Out came Sasuke, whole and unscathed.

Bored ebony eyes stared back at three wide ones. Silence overwhelmed the area.

The Uchiha smirks triumphantly as the two stared in wonder. But before anymore word was uttered, a flash of silver was seen, then an opening and closing of door was heard, and lastly was screaming then a series of what they could assume is beating.

There was an opening and closing of door again, and an eye looked squarely at the Man Who Lived, "H-how…" It was all the bloody and wounded Jounin could muster, and it was all the latter needed.

"I closed my eyes…"

Then Tenten comes out, showing no sympathy and giving one last kick to the grotesque man on the floor then glares at the blonde.

With a sudden change of character, she turns to her husband, "Let's go." Giving one last look and smirk at the two, the victorious man obliged.

* * *

**A/N:** Another SasuTen from me. This one's already rotting in my 'Unfinished Stories' folder, so finally, I'm able to finish it. :P

Anyway, hope you enjoyed. Reviews are craved for and are so uber awesome… But mind you, constructive criticism—yes, flames—no.


End file.
